Hunter's Moon
by DeathDagger
Summary: He killed them...My PackMy Family...He betrayed us all for a woman that didn't even belong to him and for that revenge will be mine....The hunt is on...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** :I do not own Inuyasha

I can't believe they're dead...

He slaughtered them all...

He betrayed us...

All for that bitch...

I know you probably wondering who the hell I am and I why I'm telling you this...Allow me to end your curiosity. My birthgiven name is Kagome Higurashi but I haven't been called that since I hit puberty. I known as Rage together along with Typhoon, Alpha, Mercy, Mischief, Wisdom, and Fury we make "The Seven Dominants" and this is my story...


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer** :I do not own Inuyasha

Remember that Kagome is referred to as Rage

_Thoughts_

Normal pov

She didn't understand how she always managed to get herself dragged into other people's problems but sure enough here she was again in the misdt of someone else's drama. You would think that with the odd way she looked people would avoid her but noooo...

It was that she wasn't pretty in fact she was gorgeous. She had long dark blue hair that went past her waist with frosty white streaks and a figure that most girls would kill for but what really set her apart from most was her eyes. They were always switching back and forth between a light gray and dark blue making them seem clouded all the time almost as if the colors were fight for dominance.

She came out of her musings just in time to see a man with waist length chestnut hair with golden streaks flowly through it walking her way.

Kagome's pov

I had just pulled in the driveway when I saw Kouga walking out the house. I could immediately tell that he and his wife were on the outs again by the dark rings around his usually piercing brown eyes signifying his lack of sleep.

"Hello Kouga, I see you're off lockdown today" I said giggling

"Awww shut it Higurashi or I'll make your life a living hell from now on" muttered Kouga

"What's the matter sunshine not getting enough quality time at home" I mused as I pulled out his driveway

"Kagome now isn't the time for jokes" He said while staring out the window

"What's the matter" I asked "Seriously" I added as an afterthought while I was doing 70 in a 35 mile zone

"She wants a divorce and she said she's taking Shippo with her!" he yelled "Kagome I don't want her to take my son away"

"Don't worry" I told him "You know we won't let that happen Typhoon"

Kouga's pov

_Good ol' Kagome...always thinking of everyone else_

"Uh Gome" I said

"Hm?"

"Not only are you doing double the speed limit but you do realize that you're going the wrong way" I told her chuckling

She threw her hands up and turned her head being overdramatic "Awww pooo" she said taking the car into a total 360 spin

"Rage are you crazy! We're on the damn freeway!" I yelled

"Typhoon don't insult my intelligence I can talk and drive at the same time" she spat "Of course I know we're going the wrong way, screw work today"

"We're going to the compound" she smirk and with that said she press the gas pedal to the floor and took off

Next time...

We meet the rest of "The Seven Dominants"

Press the Button

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome/Rage Kouga/Typhoon

_Thoughts_

Last Time: "We're going to the compound" she smirk and with that said she press the gas pedal to the floor and took off

In Miroku's Gardens...

Miroku's pov

As I set here meditating I could hear someone approaching me. Slowly I push my aura out to identify the intruder

"Shippo why are you here?" I asked

"..."

"I see, does your mother know you're here?" I asked without opening my eyes

"..."

"I see, come sit down shippo tell me what ails you" I said as I patted the patch of grass next to me. I could feel that he was about to turn away so finally I opened my eyes and turned to him.

"Mischief please tell me what's wrong" I said

Shippo's pov

I knew Miroku was probably at home meditating but I didn't know who else to talk to about this so I went to his house anyways. Sure enough he was in his gardens meditating but I knew he knew I was there, they don't call him Wisdom for nothing. I was having second thoughts about coming here

"Shippo why are you here?" he asked

"..." I didn't say anything I didn't know how to say it

"I see, does your mother know you're here?" he asked

"..." I wanted to yell that she was the reason I was here but I didn't think he was paying attention.

"I see, come sit down shippo tell me what ails you" he said and I watched as he patted the grass next to him but he never opened his eyes so I turned to leave until he open his eyes and looked at me

"Mischief please tell me what's wrong" he said

Finally I sat down and told him my mother planned on divorcing my dad and taking me with her to live with some guy she just recently met

"That's not all that bothering you" he stated

Damn if they didn't call him Wisdom for a reason...I contemplated but finally relented and told him what was really bothering me

"Wisdom I think she about to mate Naraku" I said

Miroku's pov

I now realized why Shippo was so fearful of the situation. Slowly I rised off the ground and took a deep breath

"Come Mischief, we're going to the compound"

Next Time...

We meet the rest of "The Seven Dominants"

Press the Button

v

v

v

v

v

v


End file.
